Religion
The Religion (宗教, Shūkyō) is an human activity that usually encompass beliefs and practices about existential, moral values and unearthly questions. In the world of the Testament Era and History Recreation, religion is a symbolic cane to reach the "heavens" once more and recover the maximum level of technological complexity that humanity had during the Age of Gods. Religious institutions are called Doctrine Scores (教譜, Kyōfu) or Churches and the believers of every church are known as Musicians (奏者, Sōsha). Characteristics During the History Recreation, the Testament was given the same status as the principal scriptures of the Former Earth Age. However, because gods truly existed in the age when humanity ascended, all churches lost their status. Therefore in history creation, the churches do not worship God, but the Testament’s history recreation itself. In religions like Shinto where multiple gods are necessary for it's succesful recreation, they responded to the new knowledge by shifting the old world gods domains to the new gods, remnants of the Age of Gods. The majority of Testamental churches outside use the backwards reading of the names of their counterparts of the Former Earth Age. This connotes the fact that they are truly different from their counterparts in the Former Earth Age, but the origin stems from the same people who traveled to the Harmonic Divine States. The name is backwards because they took the meaning of its inverse as a blessing, so one day they would be able to leave this world like they did in the past. The Testament-worshipping Tsirhc denomination and its variant, the Mlasi domination, kept the backwards reading even after leaving the Harmonic Divine States to avoid the confusion that would result from a change. Testament Tsirhcian Churches The Testament Tsirhc System (聖譜Tsirhc系, Seifu Tsirhc-kei) is a denomination to the Pro-Testament dogmas spawned from the Abrahamic religions (mainly Christianism) from the Former Earth Age. The countries with this doctrines have prohibited the construction and use of Earth Pulse Reactors (地脈炉, Chimyakuro), also called Ley Reactor (レイ・リアクター, Rei Riakutā), due to an accident within one of these facilities in Sviet Russia. Sion Sion (サイオン, Saion) also called Testament Introduction School (聖譜序奏派, Seifu Josōha) or Introduction School (序奏派, Josōha) is a Pro-Testament church. Mainly composed by Archdemons. Nomadic people with preference towards the Old Testament. Based on Judaism. Catholic Catholic (カトリック, Katorikku) also called Testament Soloist Old School (聖譜独奏旧派, Seifu Dokusō Kyūha) or Old School (旧派, Kyūha) is a Pro-Testament church. The countries following this faith are K.P.A. Italia (leader with its Pope-President as the head of the congregation), Tres España, and Hexagone Française. Characterized by strict religious precepts, black magic prosecution and worship of saints. Banks and the business model of “interest” (as in, making money from lending money) are not permitted by religion. Due to the many years of power accumulation and nurtruring, their knowledge and influence are enormous. Based on Catholicism. * Gallican (ガリカン, Garikan) also called France Style Old School (仏式旧派, Futsu-shiki Kyūha) is an unique Hexagone Française Pro-Testament church that does not fall into the Pope-President theological dominion. After increasing national power and their own Catholic style, they also obtained their own Emperor. Unlike the Roman Emperor bound by Catholicism and history; it was an Emperor for the sake of Hexagone Française. Based on Gallicanism. Protestant Protestant (プロテスタント, Purotesutanto) also called Testament Soloist Revised School (聖譜独奏改派, Seifu Dokusō Kaiha) or Revised School (改派, Kaiha) is a Pro-Testament Church. Composed by some sectors of M.H.R.R. in opposition to Old School germans. Protestants are sober, commercially adept and follow the entire Testament. At war with the catholics to properly recreate history. Based on Protestantism Orthodoxia Orthodoxia (オルソドクシア, Orusodokushia) also called Russia Testament Concerto School (露西亜聖譜協奏派, Roshia Seifu Kyōsōha) or Holy Church (聖協, Sei-kyō) is a Pro-Testament church. Main religion in Sviet Russia territories. Russian interpretation of Catholicism, they have fondness of holy paintings and sacred iconography. Based on Orthodoxy. Anglican Anglican Church (アングリカンチャーチ, Angurikanchāchi) also called England Testament Concerto School (英国聖譜協奏派, Igirisu Seifu Kyōsōha) or Church of England (英国協, Igirisu-kyō) is a Pro-Testament church. As the name implies, this is the principal belief system in England. Opposition to both Old School and Revised School with divorce being legal. Officially a Protestant faith but more inclined to Catholic credo. Based on Anglicanism Testament Offshoots The Testament Offshoot Mlasi System (聖譜派生ムラサイ系, Seifu Hasei Murasai-kei) is a denomination to the non-Tsirhc aligned Pro-Testament dogmas spawned from the Abrahamic religions (mainly Islam) from the Former Earth Age. Main teaching method in the Middle East, only second to Tsirhc System. Mlasi Mlasi (ムラサイ, Murasai) also called Single Concerto School (唯一協奏派, Yuiitsu Kyōsōha) or the Single Church (唯協, Yui-kyō) is a Pro-Testament offshoot church. Official religion of the Ottomans in P.A. ODA. Five prayers every day and a month of fasting as precepts. Based on Islam. Non-Testament Churches The Non-Testament System (非聖譜系, Hiseifu-kei) is a denomination to the non-Testament doctrines inheritors from the East Asian and Dharmic religions from the Former Earth Age. As the name suggests, and in opossition to the other systems, they do not worship the Testament and History Recreation. Dunhi Dunhi (ダンハイ, Danhai) also called The Path of Samsara (輪廻道, Rin'ne-dō) is a Non-Testament church. Predominant religion in the United Countries of India with creation and destruction as belief system and Curry as common food. Significance of the idea of one changing the gods nature, or in other words, how to affect divine beings with Abilities. Teaching of the mortal reincarnation of the soul and the road to Nirvana. Based on Hinduism. Oat Oat (オウト, Outo) also called The Seven Elements of the Way of the Six Sages (七部六仙道, Shichibu Roku Sendō) or The Way of the Sage (仙道, Sendō) is a Non-Testament church. Main philosophical and religious tradition in Qing-Takeda, full of sages and ramen. Based on Taoism. Shinto Shinto (神道, Shinto lit. The Way of the Gods) is a Non-Testament Church. The 8.000.000 gods of the Far East, unexpectedly spontaneous. Their followers can borrow powers and abilities from their gods by asking to the god they are contracted for it and making the proper offerings to create the desirable effect. They usually use Mouses as divine intermediaries. Based on Shintoism. Buddhism Buddhism (仏道, Butsudō lit. The Way of the Buddha) is a Non-Testament Church. Specifically, this is the Far East version of The Path of Samsara. Rich with Abilities. Based on Buddhism. Other Evil Cult An Evil God Cult (邪神教, Jashin-kyō) in the inhospitable regions of the Dark Continent (暗黒大陸, Ankoku Tairiku) or Africa, recreated on Kyushu. Drug manipulation and obscene nightly rituals. Category:Terminology Category:Religion Category:Metaphysics